pokemon_vegafandomcom-20200215-history
Ganimede
Ganimede (Japanese: / Ganymede) is a Flying-type Legendary Pokémon, and is one of the original Fakemon created for Pokémon Altair, Sirius and Vega. It is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon. Along with Lylapse and Nemea, it is one of the three "Meteoric Legends". Pokédex Entry Game Locations Overview Ganimede holds the honor of being the only pure-Flying type that it is not a green Force of Nature (Tornadus), a garuda (Coruda), or an Arceus with a Sky Plate. Ganimede is the game mascot of Pokémon Altair, and is one of the Meteoric Legends: three malevolent Pokémon that play a significant role in orchestrating the storyline for this ROM hack game series; this eagle is feared for its horrific ability in sensory confusion, and it has sadistic pleasure on making both humans and Pokémon suffer while it afflicts this. In terms of battling, Ganimede possesses excellent offenses at 110/135 and a respectable speed stat of 95. Its coverage ranges from Physical and Special Attacks, with notable gems including Brave Bird, Air Slash, Typhoon, Heat Wave, Icicle Crash, Bug Noise, Energy Ball, Psychic, and Shadow Ball. However, the Eagle (...quetzal...) does have one major drawback: it is outclassed. Despite their powerful supernatural abilities, the Meteroic Legends' have notable cons in terms of their battle prowess, being minimal coverage and surprisingly weird base stat totals for being game mascots, despite having a base stat total of 580. In Ganimede's case, the lack of Swords Dance and a lack of Physical moves hinder its physical set greatly, and while it does possess a variety of awesome Special moves to go with its Physical moves as a mixed attacker, there are other Flying-types who have nigh-similar coverage, in that regard, and just have more to offer, whether it is their additional typing, superior abilities, better movepools, or stat distributions. (Notable examples: Conductot, Blakjak so in Procyon and Deneb, Syleafid, the Legendary Birds, Togekiss, Coruda, Pteriarch, Sabrinel, Blizentork, R'duckulus, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Billserk, Mingola, Nostratos, etc.) The major irony in all of this is that Ganimede has the best coverage out of the Meteoric Legends with Ice, Grass, Fire, Psychic, and Ghost coverage. In conclusion: Like its fellow Meteoric Legends, Ganimede is possibly one of the most baleful and downright malicious Fakemon ever created by a Pokémon fan. Unfortunately, in battle, it is inferior to other avians, as its capabilities are both limited and mediocre, even though Nasty Plot sweeper is tempting. Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By Level Up By TM/HM By Move Tutor By Breeding Evolution Sprites Trivia Design Origin Despite its conceptual basis as an eagle, Ganimede bears a strong resemblance to a quetzal, possessing the similar golden-green and red plumage, as well as the impressive tail feathers. Ganimede has a (primarily) blue shiny, and in accordance with its vicious disposition, could be in reference to when someone's face turns blue from a lack of oxygen or air. It could also refer to colder currents of air displayed as being blue, perhaps why it is located in Mt. Snowfall. Name Origin Ganimede may be named after Jupiter's moon Ganymede, which in turn is named after the Greek hero of the same name. In the myth, Ganymede was abducted by an '''eagle' (thought to have been either summoned by the god Zeus, or was Zeus himself in disguise) to be transported to Mt. Olympus. Notes Category:Fakemon or Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon